Intwined Fates
by Cards
Summary: Spot has to settle a score, He hopes it will be the last time he picks up a gun. Set after Things that make her cry and before Not Like That.
1. Chapter 1

Pre story AN: Um its good to have read at least The Things that make her Cry, and should read Not Like That. Its in the same verse between the two.

They had been living together for several weeks. Even sharing a bed and nothing had happened. Cards wasn't really surprised. Spot was worried about her, and in his mind rightly so. They were partners first. They weren't friends first. They had met and been partners. They were equal, until Cards broke the deal by falling for Spot. He hadn't needed to see her as a girl until he learned she saw him as a boy.

And now that was encased in stone, the fact that somehow they were going to force this partnership into something more. Spot was out, working on forging the connections that he needed. They were falling into place so easily it scared him. The fact that everyone would bend over backwards to help him, that no one even thought about it.

Cards was working hard at writing things down, her logical mind coming into play as she was able to connect information given. Spot's first order of business was to figure out who roughed her up and teach them a lesson. That way, Race's boss would know exactly what had happened and what would happen to those who crossed Spot Conlon.

She'd figured out, from information Spot had gathered who it had to be. The next order of business was to figure where they were, what they did. Spot didn't want show downs, or last stands. He wanted quick, dirty, and effective. The pieces of the puzzle creating the last person had only just been put down.

Cards looked up from the table as Spot walked in. "Hey" He whispered, looking down at her, his hand tentatively stroking away pieces of hair that had fallen out.

"I figured out who it was" She said in response, neither was sure what to do with their newfound places in their respective lives.

They sat around the table, Cards having made a meager stew, reminiscent of their child hood days in the middle of winter. Only now its summer, and if they both hadn't quit to finish this for once and all they'd be eating better. They talk about business, neither can deal with the idea of going to bed together. They have avoided it, Cards being to tired from house work to even stay up for dinner, or Spot coming in so late it doesn't matter either way.

Spot sat at the table, reading over the notes, the ones he will start to flesh out tomorrow. Detailing every instance of the boys movements. And then in a few more weeks, they'd strike, and it would all be over.

Or so Spot hoped to god. He didn't want this to become his life. Dealing in death or politics. All he wanted was to find a girl he loved, the he fell head over heels for, and marry her, have children with her. That they would be happy. He didn't want to forever be worrying with Cards over people wanting to hurt him or his loved ones. He doesn't like the politics of New York, and he hates the mobs even more.

He gets too angry to keep on and moves across the hall into the room him and Cards share. Cards looks up at him, curled in upon herself on the bed, her shoes carefully taken off, and then its as if she was afraid to take any more off. Her hair, which she'd started trying to keep up all carefully was fallen down around her face, covering the still red cut.

Spot gulps, this isn't his Cards, the girl who could deal with being cut, who could deal with her parents deaths, and then her aunts. Who dealt with starving on the streets. So why did she look so scared and vulnerable.

All of a sudden both of them felt younger. Spot sank onto the bed next to her, his hand back in her hair, stroking it. His thumb along the scar as Cards gulped looking over at him.

"You okay with this?" He asked softly, meaning so much more then he realized as he said it.

Cards didn't even have to nod as she kissed him gently, his hands lightly undoing the buttons of her shirt as she stroked his chest, her eyes closing lightly.

It wasn't passionate, but it was pleasurable, Cards nuzzled Spot's neck as he drifted off to sleep.

She is always afraid these days. Not that she got roughed up, or that Spot will leave her, that fear comes later. But that this will be her life, and that even though she wanted it so bad, it isn't what she needed. She doesn't have delusions like Spot, she knows this is for keeps. That they will never be able to return to normal. That this partnership, will always be there, no matter what happens.

And that no matter what, no one will let Spot rest until he fulfills the destiny that is so obviously his. Her destiny on the other hand, would always remain entwined with his.

Disclaimer: Me no own Well we all know I own Cards.

Author's notes: As always, I feel so amazingly grateful that you all want to read this. I have found personal characters to sometimes be annoyingly perfect, and this mini-set (probably 2 or 3) is about trying to even out the playing field. Because everyone seemed to think Spot was an ass in Not Like That, and he really isn't. He's just a flawed character and at the very least loves his family with enough conviction to know that he would kill for them without thought. Cards is just harder to show the negative because to a large extent I am Cards. (This shouldn't be a shocker, I mean The things that make her cry was essentially me getting out my feelings over a guy) and its hard not to sympathize with myself.

But before this gets too long: Thank you for reading this series!


	2. Chapter 2

They found them. Spot had followed them all, they were apparently a group that Race's Boss, the Marconi family, always used as intimidators, or to collect the money owed to them. The three of them were his nephew's.

Spot attacked out of no where, his fists flying, knocking out the first boy without even trying. The other two looked at him like he was insane. Both of them were at least a full head taller then him, and looked like they could snap him easily. But he didn't seem to care. The look in his eyes showed no feeling as they both tried to overpower him.

The fight was bloody and it looked like he was going to win until the taller of the two stood, pulling a knife. Spot had pulled away, not looking. The man smiled about to thrust it up into Spot's chest when a bang sounded and he fell.

Spot gulped, his legs faint as he looked over in the direction where the gun shot had come from. He was terrified that another shot would come out and kill him as well.

Cards stood there, the scar was almost healed over, a gun in her hand.

"Katherine?" He gulped as she cooly lowered the gun.

"Thought you might have needed the help" She whispered. "Come here." She said moving to help him walk.

He limped against her to their apartment, Cards' hand strong around his waist. "Come on" She whispered, kissing his bloody forehead as she opened the door.

Spot sat down gulping as he saw her kneel before him, wiping away the caked off blood and kissing him lightly.

"You followed me?" He asked, his lip cracking open as he spoke.

"Of course." She blinked "I knew there were three of them."

"But you shot him."

"He's dead." She nodded stroking his hair back.

"You didn't need to, I could have dealt with it. And now we're never going to get out." He gulped looking at her.

"We weren't anyway."

"No one's loyal to me though!"

"I am" Cards whispered as she threaded a needle and unbuttoning his shirt, checking for wounds.

"You aren't enough" He gulped "and one of the Marconi's is dead"

"Spot, didn't you notice the doors that opened once you asked?" Cards questioned, looking up at him. "All you have to do is ask, and people will bend over backwards for you."

Spot looked down at her, "I didn't want this" He whispered. "I wanted to be a factory worker, find a girl, get hitched." He reached to her, hugging her tightly. "I want kids" he said "I want to fix all the mistakes that my father made with me with them I want them to grow up happy."

Cards gulped. "I know." She whispered, hugging him, feeling his blood bleed into her shirt. "I know."

Author's notes: I find it important to point out, that Cards is the first to kill someone. God this one is depressing.


	3. Chapter 3

To both of their surprises Cards and Spot moved from the kitchen table, easily to their bed. Spot groaned, his hands tangling in Cards' easily mussed hair as she smiled careful not to reopen any wounds as she kissed down his throat.

They literally fell into bed, laughing and kissing hands fumbling with each other's clothing. The pressure of the moments before, of realizing that everything had changed, and looking at one another and seeing in Spot's case a terrifying glimpse of what they would do for each other.

Spot had seen the coldness in Cards' eyes that he thought only he possessed. He'd seen himself in her eyes as she held the gun. And he had liked it.

He'd liked seeing Cards back to normal, everything for the moment, anything for the two of them. They were together, and they weren't letting anything stop them.

And the way that she had cared for him, it reassured him, that even in this world that they had entered, the deep world of crime where it didn't matter if you killed, but rather who knew it, even in that, Cards would care for him. That even as she was reassuring him that this wasn't the end of their lives she was honest with him.

He gulped kissing her, pulling her closer to him, his hand stroking down her stomach, looking up at her and kissing her lightly as he unbuttoned her shirt.

For the past few years things had been awkward between them, and Spot hadn't known how the hell to stop them. Cards had pulled away from him if he tried to touch her, even just a friendly gesture or a congratulatory slap on the back. She'd spent years working with him and had at times only been able to address him in basic phrases.

All that had made it harder to care about her. Her personality hadn't seemed to change to anyone else, but it had been obvious to him. He'd wanted to still be her friend, they'd grown up next door to each other he literally couldn't imagine life without her. But on the other hand, he didn't want her the way she wanted him.

That first night they'd been together, had only created more awkwardness. This, this was erasing it all. Cards was herself, a little nervous and very worried. But there was more then that, she was responsive.

She was kissing him, stroking him. Touching him. They were for the first time in years touching.

And Spot didn't have any regrets anymore.

Author's notes: Incase you were wondering... yes, this entire little "chapter" in their lives has been to explain their sex life. This chapter also puts Cards through Spot's eyes, which I don't think I've done before. There will be more to this, because these two are far from over. Updates will be slow though, because I'm working at a bunch of jobs. Like 3. Wee!


End file.
